smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Life of Astrid (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"Eska..? You here?" Spiro opened the door to Eska home the next day, "We gotta get ready to help Baker with the food." Spiro crept around her house and suddenly flinched when he saw Eska on her bed, messed up hair and tired looking eyes, looking at a conspiracy board. "Oh, boy," Spiro shook his head, "It's deja vu all over again!" Eska yawned, "Oh, sorry, Spiro. It's just...I woke up real early today to figure out Astrid's whereabouts." "Astrid's what?" Spiro sat beside her. "Well, last night, there was a rustling outside," Eska explained, "I thought it was just a nearby critter, but when I got a closer look, it was actually Astrid sneaking out of the village! She seemed a bit shady, because she looked to see if people were following her." "So, what's with the conspiracy board for?" Spiro pointed to it, "You used this same board several months ago to figure out how to get a hug from Grouchy. Now, you're using it to find out what Astrid is hiding." "Luckily, I think all the pieces are coming together," Eska pointed to the drawings with rubber bands and pins connecting together, "You know what I think, Spiro?" Spiro shrugged. "I think Astrid...." Eska told him, "...is leading a double life." Eska awaited for an answer from Spiro. After a while, Spiro started to snicker, then burst out laughing. "Oh! Eska!" Spiro wiped a tear from his eye, "You are a card! I don't know how much imagination is in your head, but it's cute!" "Oh, you don't believe me, huh?!" Eska put the board on her wall, "Well, I will prove it to you! I will prove it to all you naysayers who says it can't be done!" "Alright, alright," Spiro calmed her down, "I'll help you. Even though I think this plan is kinda ridiculous." Later that day, Eska and Spiro met up with their other friends at Baker's to explain the situation with Astrid and her double life. "Double life?" Bash repeated, "Cool!" "You better believe it!" Eska replied, "Astrid is secretly sneaking out at night an doing who knows what!" "You don't know, do you?" Felipe asked. "No," Eska slumped. "Do you think it could be serious?" Britze wondered, "I mean, um, how long has she been doing this?" "That I don't know," Eska shrugged, "Maybe she just started to come out, maybe she's been doing this for a while. I may have to ask the Smurfelli clan about her." "Don't you guys think this is a little bit weird?" Spiro asked them. "No way, cousin!" Felipe answered, "If Astrid is hiding something, we should know about it!" "Yea," Benny agreed, "I wouldn't doubt Eska for a second." He gave her a coy smile, which made Eska's insides turn inside out. Eska gave him an awkward smile with flushed cheeks back. "So," Bash wondered, "What exactly is the plan to figure out Astrid's second life?" "Let's help Baker out with the food first," Eska suggested, "Then, I will ask Olivier and the others about Astrid. If anyone should know about what Astrid is doing, it's them." Previous Next Category:The Secret Life Of Astrid chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story